Sexuality:Happosai's Revenge
by Nabeshin Danbei Ayanami
Summary: When Ranma pushes Happosai too far, Ranma finds out just what type of sadistic, perverted punishment the shriveled up Grandmaster can dish out. May have sequel.
1. Lust Enhancing Moxibustion?

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to it's respective owners, Viz Video, Kitty Film, Rumiko Takahashi, etc. This is written only for nonprofit entertainment purposes.  
(A/N: Not to be repeated in later chapters. If you can't get it once, you can't get it again.)  
(A/N: Story is actually already complete. Will release all 10 chapters in quick succession.)  
(A/N: Please enjoy and Read and Review.)  
(A/N: This has been posted before and removed for some odd reason. This thing barely qualifies as a lime. I'm gonna try my hands at it again, and hopefully my account isn't removed dammit.) (A/N: For those of my Hina fans who found this in thier Author alert...um I apologize for the long haitus. I'm a very, VERY, busy man now that I joined the military. I was dragged kicking and screaming by my recruiter. After he realized how smart I was with an ASVAB score of 99, there was no way he was gonna let me go. Plus side, I'll only be a few credits shy a Nuclear Engineering degree when I'm done. Minus side, it's some hard work learning at such a pressing pace. It's the third hardest school in America. I actually have prolly around 120,000 words of Ranma fanfiction I wrote, the majority of it between my last update in Oct04 to Dec04. I also started 1 or 2 other ones, one of them my longest written fiction that I'm still fooling around with It's 35,000 words so far and that's without the 9,000 word or so 17 pages of outtakes. Those will only be seen on my site when I get around to it. I will eventually set up a site with my drafts and ideas so they can be read before posted on (A/N: For you Hina fans, there is another reason I haven't wrote any Hina. 6 of my Hina books were borrowed and never returned. I just had them recently replaced. I have to re-read the series to get a feel for the characters and which way to take the plot further. Hina 1/2 is dead. The only way it'll be revived is if I feel like entirely Re-vamping it. Some reviewers pointed out some embarrasing mistakes, and I truly had no idea where to go with it. I'll update Different Fate first prolly, then Addicted to Your Embrace. I mostly posted this to let others know that I AM coming back.)

**Sexuality: Happosai's Revenge  
**Chapter 1: Lust-Enhancing Moxibustion?

Nabiki was walking home when she heard a commotion behind her. She turned to see Happosai barreling right for her from a hoard of girls. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she raised book bag to intercept Happosai. In this momentary acceleration of temporal perception she blatantly realized that her book bag would not make it in time. It was times like this she wished she had Ranma's speed. She began mentally bracing herself for the violation she would inevitably be feeling in less than a second. That was when she noticed a shadow fall into her vision, blocking the light out from the sky. She watched as a foot, which she recognized to most likely be Ranma's, come violently into contact with the lecher's head. Time suddenly resumed and she heard an earth shaking boom as Happosai got introduced to concrete. She found herself staring into Ranma's deep blue eyes. Her savior was right in before her and she smiled at him. Of course, she was not used to giving genuine smiles of gratitude, so it came out as her usual amused smirk. Ranma, also not used to giving genuine smiles, gave her his usual arrogant smirk.

The rest of the world came back into focus and she realized that Happosai's pursuers would trample her if she did not move quickly. Before she could react, however, she found herself in the sky via Air Saotome. She wrapped her hands around his neck reflexively for a secure hold. She took note of his titillating scent that just reeked "you wanna have my baby." She found in that moment, that she remotely regretted not taking Ranma as her inazuke. Even if it didn't work out, she would have took advantage of him fully. He was the perfect bodyguard, more capable than any known to man, and an absolute stud, probably gold metal material for bedroom Olympics. When she was done, she could have just passed him off to Akane. Of course, there would be fuss if their parents found out she had sex with him, but she was sure the continuation of the school was slightly higher on their priority list than their morals.

Nabiki found her trip with Ranma all to short as they touched down a short distance away. Ranma set her down and she landed with the dignified womanly grace expected of her. They landed facing the continued bashing of Happosai with various blunt objects. Nabiki grinned and looked up and slightly behind to Ranma from her position just in front of him. She was somewhat intimately close to him, but was comfortable with Ranma. She may not have been his inazuke but she lived with him just the same for over a year.

"That was a close one Saotome. You almost let the geezer grope me."

Ranma rested his coupled hands on his head and chuckled at her remark. "Heh, heh. As if I'd ever let the old freak touch you."

Ranma's subtly possessive sounding words vaguely stirred up feelings long buried. She was above flushing at such an innocent statement, but decided to respond to him in her own way. Nabiki may not openly express how she felt, but that didn't mean Nabiki didn't speak her mind. Often true words were hidden with sarcasm.

"I'm quite flattered that you'd save me, Ranma."

"Heh."

Nabiki liked this comfortable feeling she felt in Ranma's presence. They had something of an unspoken understanding of each other. They both knew how to deal with one another's antics. When Ranma says or does something amusing, I tease. When I tease he either shrugs it off or blushes and gets defensive. It's fallen into something of an comfortable ritual.

Ranma and Nabiki fell into a companionable silence as the girls finally felt their retribution fulfilled, turning their noses up and stomping off indignantly. Once they realized as one the show was over, they continued walking to the dojo side to side.

Shortly after they began walking, Happosai stood and spoke. "Ranma, this time you go to far. All I want is to indulge in my little delights, but you won't even allow me those. I'll make you understand how an old man like me that can't get anything more feels!"

Ranma just turned his head to roll his eyes at Happosai and continued walking. The battered Happosai intercepted them by jumping a long way to land in front of them. Nabiki raised an eyebrow. Normally the old man knew when to stay down.

"I'm not kidding Ranma!"

Ranma just took a half-hearted kick at the old timer to give him a clue. Happosai, however, was spryer than usual. He spun his pipe out of his robes as he landed on Ranma's extended leg. He quickly took a long drag on it to get the flame going bright and threw out the ashes just below Ranma's naval.

Ranma grimaced in pain and threw the lecher with his leg. The old man twisted in the air and landed lightly on his feet. Ranma brushed the ashes off his pants and looked down at the hole. There was some sort of Chinese kanji on him. He groaned in annoyance.

"Not again!"

Nabiki looked down at Ranma's burn and rolled her eyes. She never thought Happosai would pull the same stunt twice. Ranma muttered about having to go to the old ghoul to unlock it again. Happosai overheard him.

"No, Ranma. This one has no easy cure. This is not the same moxibustion technique I used before. If it were it'd be in the same place. No...this time I gave you the Lust-Enhancing Moxibustion."

"Lust-Enhancing Moxibustion?" Nabiki and Ranma echoed.

"You'll feel as bad as me, and we'll see how long you last like that. You'll need it so bad it hurts. But you won't get any. Then maybe you will understand how this old man feels!"(Yes, the author noticed the reasoning flaw, too; Ranma having girls galore. Let's say Happosai came to this conclusion by believing Ranma would not sleep with anyone but Akane, but she wouldn't sleep with him, which is true normally.)

Nabiki just smirked at Happosai. "So what, this'll actually give Ranma a hormone or three? Maybe it'll make him seem like a normal healthy boy for once."

Happosai cackled. "Laugh while you can." He hopped off into the skyline, never to be heard from again anytime soon.

"Stupid geezer!"

Everyone of the Tendo dojo was engaged in eating Kasumi's wonderful dinner. They listened attentively as Ranma, with occasional input from Nabiki, described Happosai's latest stunt.

"The old lech was about to grope Nabiki, so I put my foot down."

Nabiki giggled, "–On his face."

Genma piped up, "That's a true inazuke for you! Protecting his future in-laws from Master's dark deeds!"

Ranma rolled his eyes and continued. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I moved me and Nabiki out of the line of fire and gleefully enjoyed watching the old man reap what he sown. After that the show was over and we started walking home when Happosai stopped us. I tried to kick him to give him a hint but he burned me with some other stupid moxibustion. I don't think it worked though, cuz I don't feel any different yet. I'll probably have to beat the cure out of the old man again."

"Here, here, Son!" Soun began, "You make me proud! I know you'll take great care of Akane if you can stand up to the likes of the Master. If you can stand up to him, nothing is beyond you!"

"Shut up, daddy. I can take care of myself thank you. I don't need any perverts to take care of me!"

"Who would want to take care of an uncute tomboy like you!"

Nabiki sighed as the usual antics of the engaged ensued. Any moment now Ranma should be getting reacquainted with the floor. Ah, there it goes. Ranma grumbled as he sat back up. He muttered not so nice things about uncute inazukes, but Akane ignored his mumbling. Ranma resumed eating with everyone else.

Nabiki let her thoughts drift as licked her dry lips. She suddenly realized she felt eyes on her. She brought her eyes back into focus from her thoughts, and found out the corner of her eye it was Ranma. He was eating slowly and seemed to be looking at her lips. She put another tasty morsel in her mouth and chewed slowly and sensually, moaning her compliments to the chef in a way that was just subtle enough to fall on deaf ears, except the aroused Ranma's. She saw him visibly stiffen in her peripheral vision.

"Mmmmm. This is so _good_ Kasumi."

The slight sensual tone was lost on Kasumi as she answered, "Why thank you. It's always a pleasure to cook for my family." Kasumi beamed.

The tone was not lost on Ranma, however. Normally he wouldn't notice something like that unless it was rubbed into his face, but now every little thing that was remotely sexual he noticed.

Ranma suddenly cleared his throat and then continued eating, avoiding looking towards Nabiki. His eyes eventually instead fell on Akane sitting beside him. He glanced at her sideways and ran his eyes down her profile, taking in her noble nose, full pouty lips, smooth curve of the neck, slender yet powerful shoulders, small, but perky breasts. He shook his head to shake himself out of his stupor.

Nabiki noticed him look at Akane instead of her and was remotely insulted. She watched him for a bit longer, waiting to see if he would look at anyone else. There was only one female left, but she couldn't imagine anyone looking at innocent Kasumi that way. Ah, she thought too soon. She watched as Ranma's eyes roamed down Kasumi's body, undressing her as they went. She shifted her gaze slightly to look at Kasumi. She seemed like she didn't notice. Then Kasumi started to fidget. Kasumi rarely fidgeted. Nabiki's older sister started to look a little flush. Her checks reddened. Nabiki kept watch on Kasumi's eyes to see if she could decipher what Kasumi felt about being looked that way. She never looked at Ranma shyly or accusingly as Nabiki predicted. It was like she didn't know on a conscious level. However, Ranma was giving a stare that could light a girl on fire, so it was no wonder Kasumi could feel it without knowing why.

Nabiki turned her gaze back to Ranma. No one else at the table apparently noticed Ranma's interest in the females, except her. Ranma shook his head as if to clear it then suddenly gasped and grabbed his head.

"Ranma?" Nabiki said, concern tingeing her voice. She was the first to notice. Everyone turned to Ranma. He started muttering.

"Stupid freak putting thoughts into my head." Ranma was sweating now, and it took a lot for Ranma to sweat. Nabiki's eyes suddenly widened as he fell over unconscious.

Nabiki looked around to make sure no one was nearby that could overhear her when she made her phone call. She stepped into the kitchen and removed the phone from its place on the wall. She dialed Dr. Tofu.

Hello? 

Nabiki sighed in relief when he answered the phone.

"Dr. Tofu?"

Yes, Nabiki? Something wrong? 

Nabiki continued glancing around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Do you know anything about a Lust-Enhancing moxibustion?"

Ono echoed her. Lust-Enhancing moxibustion? 

Nabiki swallowed. "Yes."

Has someone been affected by one? 

"Yeah, you could say that."

Who? 

"I'd rather not say..."

Oh... 

"Do you know any treatments or cures for it?"

Um, not off the top of my head. But judging from the name of it, I'd say sexual release would help. 

"So what do you recommend?"

Sexual intercourse, if possible. 

"Not really... Anything else?"

Well, the person could masturbate... 

Nabiki almost choked. "Masturbate?"

Well, that normally relieves sexual tension for most people, right? 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll tell the person right away."

Don't worry, I'll talk to a couple of colleagues and see if they can help. I'll get back to you as soon as I hear something. 

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

Nabiki put the phone back on the hook. She hoped the doctor would find something out. She did not need to ask the Amazons about this. They'd just take advantage of it. For now, she'd go talk to Ranma.


	2. Nabiki's Assistance

Sexuality: Happosai's Revenge  
Chapter 2: Nabiki's Assistance

While Nabiki was on the phone Kasumi was tending to Ranma in his room. She recommended that Uncle Saotome sleep in Happosai's room so Ranma could have some peace since he wasn't feeling well. She dipped a towel into warm water and wrung it out. She placed it on Ranma's forehead.

Ranma regained consciousness shortly after. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Argh. I don't feel so good."

"Oh, Ranma, you're awake."

"Hey Kasumi. What happened?"

"We were eating dinner when you suddenly grabbed your head and passed out."

What Ranma was thinking before he passed out came back to him.

"Stupid lech." He muttered.

"Oh, you think this has something to do with what Happosai did to you?"

"Yeah. Have you seen him?"

"No, Grandfather hasn't returned yet."

"Oh."

Ranma suddenly became aware of Kasumi's proximity. It felt nice and warm. It made him feel hot. He turned and looked into her eyes. Kasumi smiled at him when she noticed. They continued staring into each other's eyes for a while.

"Ya know Kasumi...has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Oh, my. No?"

Ranma found his hand rising to cup Kasumi's cheek. "You're so beautiful. Maybe you should wear something nicer than your usual dress sometimes."

Kasumi blushed. She leaned into Ranma's hand; feelings she never had or acknowledged before came forth from his words. "Oh, you think so?"

"Definitely Kasumi."

"I'm...flattered you think so, Ranma."

She felt a gentle pressure pulling her towards Ranma. Ranma had moved his hand to hold her neck gently. She found herself moving closer and closer to Ranma, her eyes closing. Her heart pounded in her chest. Suddenly the contact was gone as Ranma jerked his hand away like he was burned. He flipped over, turning his back to her.

Ranma stuttered an apology. "I-I'm sorry Kasumi...I didn't mean to..."

Kasumi's eyes fluttered open and she realized she was holding her breath. She quickly let it go. "That's okay Ranma..."

The door chose that moment to open. Nabiki walked in and took note of Kasumi's blush. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Um, Kasumi? Could I talk to Ranma alone for a moment."

Kasumi, who was still somewhat flustered, answered a little too quickly. "Sure, just call me if you need anything."

Kasumi teleported out of the room.

Nabiki smoothed her skirt under her as she sat on her knees beside Ranma.

"I won't ask what just happened, but I haven't seen Kasumi look that way since she was in High School."

Nabiki looked the way her sister went and then turned back to Ranma's form.

"I suppose you must have passed out from fighting the emotions that the moxibustion caused. I mean you were ogling me and my sisters pretty bad."

She saw Ranma stiffen. She felt sympathy for him.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. It's quite flattering that you would look at me that way."

"I'm not a pervert."

Nabiki's irritation tinged her voice as she answered him. "Ranma, it's quite normal for a guy your age to look at girls that way," Nabiki admonished.

"No it's not, it's perverted. Stupid lech."

"Just where did you get such an idea from?"

"Akane."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry to say, Ranma, but my sister's view of the world is a bit skewed. If it wasn't normal, why would you overhear guys talking about girls all the time?"

Ranma was at a loss of words.

"I mean if everyone was like my sister, the human race as we know it would come to an end."

Anger flicked briefly across his features from the way Nabiki was talking about Akane.

"Anyway, Ranma, I think I know something that'll help. Have you ever touched yourself?"

"No!"

Nabiki rolled her eyes again. "Well, Ranma, I have a news flash for you. Most people do that as well. I'm pretty sure Akane does it too, unless she uses brick breaking as a substitute. But I'm guessing you really haven't. You must be so pent up."

"So, even you do?"

Nabiki sighed. She was slightly embarrassed at the personal question, but answering it would help him. "Yes, Ranma, I do." Ranma's eyes widened. "But that stays between us. Just because everyone does it, doesn't mean it's something you just talk about openly."

"Okay."

"Now, As I was saying, you touching yourself might help. I'll keep everyone away for an hour. I'll come back to check on you after that." Nabiki quirked an eyebrow. "You might want to get one of those paper towels from over there before you start though."

Nabiki then swiftly got up and left the room.

Nabiki returned after an hour like she said. Everyone was going to sleep now. She knocked on the door.

"Ranma?"

She didn't get an answer and walked right in. Ranma was shaking a little, and had the sheets pulled up to his neck, holding them to him like a protective measure.

"Ranma!" Nabiki gasped when she caught sight of him. "Ranma, what's wrong?"

Ranma looked over at her with desperation in his eyes.

"It...it didn't work, Nabiki. I think it made it a little worse." His voice quivered as he spoke.

Nabiki sighed. She tapped her forefinger on her chin as she thought. "Um. I have an idea."

She knelt beside Ranma and checked the water in the bucket Kasumi used earlier for the towel.

"Hmm. Seems cold enough." She dumped the water on him, changing him into her.

"Nabiki?"

"Just try this, this time. I'll be back in another hour."

"Ranma?" She whispered as she entered the room. She slid the door shut behind her. Everyone else was asleep now.

She looked over at Ranma whose sheets were kicked off and her shirt half open. Ranma's eyes were closed. Nabiki figured she must have been fondling her own chest. Nabiki walked over and knelt beside Ranma. She nudged her. Ranma blinked her eyes open and a sad look crossed her features.

"It- It didn't work this time either..." Her voice quavered.

Nabiki had one more ace in the whole she would try, but she wondered if it really would make a difference.

"Oh, Ranma. I have one last idea, but I don't think you'll like it. I really don't want to do this myself under given circumstances, but you look so desperate I've got to help. You got this saving me from that old bastard." _Not to mention it gives me the excuse to see something nice._

Nabiki shook her head sadly. "I'll be right back."

Nabiki shortly returned with her book bag under her arm, and one cup of water in each hand. She set the cups near Ranma on the floor, and placed the bag farther away. She then put her back to Ranma to block her view of what she was doing. She pulled out a camera and cloth. She covered everything but the camera lens. It was too dark in the room for Ranma to tell what it was. She'd forget about it after she started anyway. She pulled a rubber band out of her pocket and tied her hair back. She didn't want it blocking the camera's view. Ranma's eyes followed her as she went to the window and pulled the curtains back to let in just enough light to lightly illuminate Ranma's body in shadow.

Nabiki smiled at her handy work. Ranma would be visible to the camera, but she would be silhouetted at that angle so no one would be able to tell who it was. Ranma's face, however, was clearly visible. She wanted it to pick up all his expressions as he writhed with pleasure. Her face split in a grin when she thought of all the money she would make from this.

She returned to Ranma's side and picked up the cup that had steam rising off of it. She dumped it on Ranma. Ranma returned to his original gender.

"Take off your shirt Ranma."

Ranma quirked an eyebrow, but at this moment was so desperate he'd do anything. He complied. Nabiki smiled again. His rippling muscles now in view. This video would be the prize possession of many girls tomorrow. She began undoing Ranma's pants.

"W-What are you doing?"

Nabiki smirked at him. "Helping you. I figured touching yourself probably just wasn't enough. You needed a helping hand."

Before Ranma's mind came back on line, his pants and boxers were already pulled down. Nabiki noticed he was already ready, which was probably due to the moxibustion. She swallowed hard. She felt a stirring in her lower body. She felt guilty for doing this; he was her sister's inazuke. The only redeeming thoughts that allowed her to do this was that she knew Akane would never know or do this and she would make a killing tomorrow. The girls would blow months worth of allowance for this. She would also swear them never to speak of the tape, and that she had their names should word get out. She also had the good sense not to sell this to Kodachi, as she would be asking around about whom seduced her Ranma. She took a deep breath to steel herself, and then took him into her mouth.

An hour later she realized that this was not getting anywhere. Ranma was whimpering for release. She knew for a fact that most guys would have blown by now no matter how good their stamina was. She eyed the other cup of water. The camera was still recording. She didn't think she could sell the tape of his girl side to any of the guys...they had too big of mouths. She couldn't sell it to Kuno because he has the biggest mouth of all the males. He would most likely say something flowery but lewd the next time he saw the "pigtailed girl." She decided she would make a bit of extra change selling it to the few secret lesbians that went to Furinkan.

Nabiki picked up the other cup and splashed Ranma with it, making him a girl. Ranma sighed in relief, no longer having to feel the painful erection he was sporting. Nabiki wasn't as attracted to girls as to boys, but she had an open mind, and didn't find it repulsive in the least. She took a breath and dug in.


	3. Akane's Tender Loving Anger

Sexuality: Happosai's Revenge  
Chapter 3: Akane's Tender Loving Anger

Nabiki awoke to her sister knocking on her door.

"Thanks Kasumi!"

She smiled, hugging the tape she made last night in her arms. Today was a wonderful day to make money. But she didn't feel as happy as she thought she would. Ranma was still plagued by an unquenchable lust. None of her oral ministrations helped. She hoped Dr. Tofu called soon. She heard the phone ring as she got dressed.

"Ah, speak of the devil."

She floated down the stairs to the kitchen. She saw Akane about to shout, but stopping short as she saw Nabiki.

"It's for you."

Nabiki smiled. "Thank you."

"Why would Dr. Tofu be calling you anyway? He should be calling for Kasumi."

Nabiki sighed at her sister's naivete. "You know Dr. Tofu can't talk straight to Kasumi. Not to mention I called him yesterday for some help for Ranma."

"Oh. Well tell me if I can help." Akane turned and walked indignantly off in her usual immature way. _God,_ Nabiki thought,_ the girl has this whole view of the world that if anything deviates from it she gets upset. Can't tell her a damn thing._

"Hello?"

Well, I left some messages with my colleagues yesterday and one of them from China got back with me. It turns out that the moxibustion originated from there. It was first seen used by an Amazon trying to catch her husband. There is no direct counter cure for this. The only way to help the afflicted is to sleep with them regularly, wearing the lust away. Only intercourse works while in effect. Eventually around a month, give or take a week, the victim's libido goes back normal and the mark disappears. However, normally after so much intercourse the victim gains a taste or addiction to it. They most likely will never be able to stay abstinate for long ever again. 

Nabiki growled. The old man better NEVER show his face around her again. She might hire a sniper from the yazuka if she saw him again.

Nabiki, could you tell me who –Click 

Nabiki hung up. She didn't mean to be rude, but she was mad and didn't want the doctor prying. If he did, everyone in the family would probably end up knowing. That would be bad. Their fathers would just use this as an excuse to try to force Akane and Ranma to have sex. That would cause some SERIOUS repercussions. It would probably utterly destroy what little chance there is of Akane doing this willingly. That would probably destroy Ranma and Akane's relationship, what little there is of it. Their forcing them together is mostly what keeps them apart, along with Akane's lack of trust, temper and habit to assume the worst.

She would hurry and go to school to the AV room before anyone arrived there to edit the tape into one for each of Ranma's genders. Then she would make mass copies and sell them after school. She thought she could manage to pull a few favors with the teachers and skip classes to make copies. By the lunch she might have about 10 of each to sell for a bundle. She also had to look into something else she needed.

"It's good to see you Kensuke," Nabiki spoke in a voice that promised a lighter wallet and emotional scars.

"W-What do you want?" Nabiki frowned at the not-so-polite sounding phrase.

"I need you to buy something for one of my clients. They are much too ashamed to buy them themselves."

"What's in it for me?"

"Well, I'll take the double price of the needed items off your debt. You pay. That's a good deal huh?"

The guy sweated. "What is it you want me to buy?"

Nabiki smirked. She knew she had him. "I need you to buy condoms and return to give them to me shortly. I'll be in the AV room."

"C-Condoms! I can't buy those..."

"Take it or leave it. If you don't I'll make sure I'm NEVER so generous again."

The boy flinched. "Okay, okay." The boy sulked off to procure the asked items.

Nabiki smiled. That was one piece of the plan executed. Now all she had left as to talk to Kasumi.

Nabiki came in with the items secured in her bag. She took two out and placed them in their pocket, making sure no one saw. She sat down and ate dinner with everyone.

"Kasumi?" Nabiki called as her sister cleared the table.

"Yes, Nabiki?"

"I need to talk to you in private. Come to my room after your done?"

Kasumi nodded.

Kasumi opened the door and walked into Nabiki's room. Nabiki closed and put away her ledger. She turned towards Kasumi.

"Shut the door behind you." Kasumi complied.

"I know how to help Ranma, but it has got to be kept secret. This will probably cause problems as is."

Kasumi tilted her head questioningly then nodded. "He's been looking so bad lately. He shakes sometimes when he's awake and he has a hard time sleeping. I have to give him special tea to put him to sleep. Whatever grandfather did to him it's quite horrible."

Nabiki smiled wryly. "I guess you could say that. The thing is I need your help. What I didn't tell you was what the moxibustion was. It was a lust-enhancing one." Kasumi blushed as she recalled Ranma touching her. "The only way to fix it is to...sleep with him."

Kasumi eyes widened in actual shock. "Oh, my."

"What I need you for is to help get the parents out of here when we get home from our half day of school tomorrow. I also need you to help me convince Akane to help her inazuke."

"Oh my... I don't know if I can condone them doing this...they're still so young..."

"Kasumi...if we don't, Ranma will be stuck half catatonic until we do. Not to mention if we take to long too help him, it might be so bad he might just take someone. And Ranma's quite physically capable of overpowering anyone. That would be bad."

Kasumi bit her lip before nodding. "They'll be getting married anyway..." She tried to convince herself.

Nabiki and Akane entered home at the same time after walking from the school. It was just after noon.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai!" Only Kasumi answered. Nabiki inwardly cheered. Their parents weren't home. Nabiki slipped off her shoes and went to the den where Kasumi was sewing.

"So, how'd you get them gone?"

"I gave them money to go enjoy some sake."

Nabiki sighed. They would be coming back drunk later on that night.

"I guess it's time to talk to Akane while the chance is still available." Nabiki called, "AKANE!"

Akane came running down the stairs. She had just finished checking on the sleeping Ranma. "What?"

"We need to talk. Sit." Akane confusingly complied.

"I know we didn't tell you what the moxibustion was. It is a lust-enhancing one. I got Dr. Tofu to look it up for me, and he told me only sleeping with him would work."

Akane's eyes widened in shock.

"Since you're his inazuke we figured it would only be right for you to help him. We won't tell anyone." Nabiki pulled something out of her pocked and handed it to the shocked Akane. Akane blinked and took a moment to look at what she had been given.

"You're not serious are you?" Their expressions told her they were. "I can't believe you'd believe that perverted jerk! This scheme has to top the cake!" Akane's wonderful reasoning kicked in.

"Akane, I'm not lying. I haven't even told Ranma about the cure yet. I was also there when he got the moxibustion. So I know first hand."

"What is this some scheme to get me and Ranma together!"

Kasumi looked sadly at Akane. "Do you really believe that? I purposely sent Father and Uncle Saotome away so you would have privacy."

Akane stood with a crazed angry look in her eyes. "How'd he get you up to this? Huh?"

"No one put us up to this Akane. If you aren't going to do it, then I guess I'll call another one of his inazuke."

Flames in Akane's eyes flared dangerously. "He can go screw every girl in Nerima for all I care, the pervert!"

Kasumi spoke up, "Do you really mean that Akane? Because if you don't help him, he'll get help elsewhere. Do you really want that?"

Akane's eyes flickered with fear before hardening. "YES! I'm going to pound him for this stupid scheme to get me in his bed!" Akane began stomping towards the stairs.

Kasumi suddenly felt ashamed of her sister and guilty that she didn't try harder to help Akane's temper. Her temper just defies all reason. Kasumi found she thought it was nigh time to nip this problem in the bud. She didn't want her sister to hate her, but it was for the best. Her voice came out surprisingly cold for her. "Akane. If you go and hit Ranma now for something that wasn't his fault you are NOT welcomed at the diner table, you understand me?"

Nabiki's jaw dropped before she nodded sadly. It was about time somebody started standing up to her temper. Kasumi's voice came out very similar to a mother scolding a two-year-old.

That Akane's rage stumbled as tears began filling her eyes. "How could my own sister side with Ranma!"

"I am not siding with anyone. I am stopping you from doing something wrong. Besides, violence is NOT always the answer. It doesn't solve anything." Kasumi suddenly found her own anger at her sisters illogical abuse of Ranma flowing to the fore, "In fact, if you EVER hit Ranma again during the day, don't expect your next meal. It seems that I have to resort to that. I had asked you a long time ago not to hit out of anger and you broke that promise without much thought. Does he hit _YOU_, Akane? No. He doesn't. I expect you to treat him the same way he treats you and no more. If he calls you names, you just call him names back. Words do not justify hitting, Akane! You should know better as a Martial Artist. Daddy taught you better!"

Kasumi suddenly took a deep shaky, calming breath. She had desperately needed one after the long string of words that poured from her mouth. She took another deep breath and smoothed the lines of irritation off her face. She kept her eyes hard, however, when she looked at her teary sister. Akane suddenly turned and ran up the stairs, slamming her door. Kasumi started crying.

Nabiki put a hand on Kasumi's shoulder to comfort her. "She probably hates me now."

"Shhh... Kasumi. She has been needing that for a while. In the end she'll love you more for it."

Kasumi continued crying.


	4. Kasumi's Tender Loving Care

Author's Note: I never meant for this story to become a comedy, however I can never say I had control over what my fingers type. The "Sexuality" title was going to become the title for a genre of seriously introducing sex to the series. For a series where that act doesn't take place, it is saturated with references and innuendo. It seems to rotate around it in a lot of ways. Pervert this... marry that... nude this, touch that, manly son this, dirty pictures that... You get the idea. But in my honest opinion if anything really HAPPENED, the whole dynamic of the series would break down something possibly more serious in nature... which is what I originally intended to portray. (Which is probably why cannon ended the way it was...) However, my perverted humor and nature entered the scene and threw all that away. I'm tempted to remove the title from this story because one of my other stories actually follows the original idea and I have several blooming ones too. I just want to note that I do not neccesarilly support the coupling this ends with. My stories, SERIOUSLY, have a mind of their own.  
**Sexuality: Happosai's Revenge  
**Chapter 4: Kasumi's Tender Loving Care

A few days passed and it was once again in the middle of the school week. Akane hadn't visited Ranma since Saturday. She didn't know what to think. Ranma just reminded her of the hurt of her sister betraying her. Nabiki and Kasumi continued visiting him, talking to him to get his mind off his lust. Ranma kept getting worse though. Ranma couldn't seem to even keep up his side of the conversation anymore, and sometimes reached towards Kasumi or Nabiki only to snatch his hands back and ask them to leave. Kasumi had seen Ranma suffer enough. It hurt watching him like that, occasionally whimpering. She was a traditional girl wanting to wait until marriage, but Ranma was such a sweet boy and he didn't deserve this. She figured if she did get caught, she would marry Ranma. She hoped she didn't get caught. It would hurt her sister deeply.

Nabiki had given her a little more money than usual for the house (She didn't know about Nabiki's tapes). She sent her fathers off again to do some shopping for her, but left a little extra, knowing they would cut corners to get drinking money.

So now she was home alone with Ranma. She sat in the kitchen gathering her thoughts as she sipped tea. She thought about what all girls said about sex. From what she heard it's enjoyable, but it will probably hurt the first time. She also heard lots of irritation about the guy not being good enough. Kasumi shook her head to clear her thoughts. This was not for her but for Ranma. Ranma was family, and she would help him. She stood and went to her room, changing into a nice dress like Ranma asked before. She blushed as she put it on without a bra or panties.

Kasumi found herself staring at the door to Ranma room with trepidation. Once she went beyond this door the way she was, there was no turning back. She stood for five minutes steeling herself and committing to memory how it felt to be a virgin. She stepped into the room and shut the door behind her.

Kasumi looked down at the futon to find Ranma squirming wildly with irritation as he tried to ignore his lust and sleep. She had come just in time. She would help him so he could sleep and return to school.

"Ranma?" She ventured.

Ranma suddenly jerked to a sitting position staring at Kasumi like a trapped wild animal. "Kasumi?" He shrieked, "You shouldn't be here." His eyes roamed up and down her body causing her to shiver.

"Oh, Ranma." She went and kneeled by him, holding him to her like a child. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this."

"K-Kasumi?"

Ranma found his hands wrapping around her, then lowering to hold her rear. Kasumi let out a small gasp of surprise. She had never been touched like that before.

"K-Kasumi...You should go...I can't help myself..." Ranma said in a quavering voice. His voice dropped to a sensual sounding tone when he continued, "You smell so nice...and feel so good..."

Ranma panicked and tried to push Kasumi away but she held on tight. "Kasumi, if you don't leave _now_, I don't know what I'll do."

"Shh, Ranma. It's okay. I know."

Tears began flowing down Ranma's face and Kasumi kissed away the first few. She slowly made her way downward, finally planting a tender kiss on his lips. That was when the dam broke.

Kasumi found her lungs straining to recover the oxygen her efforts took from her. She was taking in air with deep gulps while Ranma rested on her naked chest. Ranma had collapsed unceremoniously into a much-needed peaceful sleep without even removing himself as soon as he finished for the – Kasumi had lost count after the fifth. She was way too gone into the throes of passion herself to think straight. She looked over at the clock to see that it had been 4 hours.

"Oh, my," she whispered.

Kasumi never heard any girl before say her man lasted for more than an hour. They said normally once a guy came, he was done for a little while if not for the day. In books it said that this was because the male body couldn't produce reproductive fluid that quickly. Ranma, however, had just moaned sharply, and kept on going. She yelped as he continued pumping with much enthusiasm. That must have been what was pent up. Ranma was probably repressed long before this happened.

Kasumi frowned when she remembered that she was completely unable to get the condom on in time. It was a good thing that she had been secretly putting herbal birth control folk remedy into the tea stock incase Ranma and Akane had an accident. It wasn't one hundred percent sure, however.

Kasumi cleared her head of such negative thoughts and basked in Ranma's warmth. This was entirely too enjoyable, and she hadn't felt this relaxed in years. It made her understand why girls and boys in high school run off and do this. It made her wonder about Akane's sanity. How could she pass something like this up for so long?

Kasumi had to get up so she could take care of the rest of the chores and dinner before everyone got home. She began slowly shifting to remove herself from underneath Ranma. He groaned in protest and pulled her close. She yelped when his arms wrapped around her. She didn't want to wake him. She couldn't admit to herself that she didn't because she wanted to avoid talking to him. She thought it would be pretty awkward when he gained his senses.

The eldest Tendo sister inwardly cursed as she realized she had to wake him up. She might as well discuss this while they had a chance.

"Ranma? Ranma? Dear?" She blushed as she realized what she said last.

"Huh?" Ranma said, half asleep.

"Wake up."

"I dun wanna."

Kasumi would have giggled if it weren't for her trepidation over what was to come. She thought for a moment, before saying, "Breakfast."

Ranma's eyes snapped open. He sniffed the air for food, and realized he didn't smell food, but something odd mixed with sweat. He then decided to bring his optical centers online. What he saw was that he was lying on a girl's chest. The said chest was bare. That caused a panic. That was when his sense of touch came online. He knew that he was pressed against something soft and fleshy, probably a female taking into account the breasts he was laying on. His erogenous zone told him that it was enjoying a nice soak in something moist and also fleshy.

Kasumi saw several expressions of shock flitter across Ranma's features. She wrapped her arms around him tightly to prevent him from taking off in blind panic. They needed to talk. She was right to do so, because Ranma suddenly jerked, almost hurting Kasumi's arm. She just yanked him right back, slamming him back to his previous position. She then began stroking his head affectionately.

"Calm down Ranma. Take a deep breath. That's it. Okay...shhhh."

She could feel Ranma's heart beating in his chest and felt Ranma's quickened breath on her chest. Ranma stiffened.

_Ooh, she thought, I felt that. I hope he doesn't start again, or I won't have dinner ready._ Kasumi did a mental check of her body._ It's going to be hard to keep from walking funny, and I'm too tired to stand in the kitchen and cook. I'll probably just make a snack for me and Ranma and order takeout. I'll say I don't feel so well._

"Kasumi?"

"Yes Ranma?"

"Why are we like this?"

Ranma's voice shook as he spoke. Kasumi's was stable. She had steeled herself before this began, and she felt too nice to care.

"Because I helped you Ranma."

Ranma swallowed. "Helped me? You mean..." Ranma's eyes trailed down the expanse of flesh to where two bodies became one. Ranma turned pale.

"Oh my god Kasumi, you didn't have to...my god Akane..."

At Akane's name Kasumi felt guilt, with an almost unnoticeable dash of jealousy.

"I know Ranma. We shouldn't have, but there wasn't anything else to do. This can stay between you and me. Akane will never know. This is the only cure for the moxibustion. I asked Akane if she would, as she is your inazuke, but she thought that it was some scheme you or our parents came up with. I had to stop her from coming up her and pounding you for no reason."

Ranma began to sob as Kasumi held him.

"Ranma, if you didn't get this soon you might have taken it."

Ranma paled. Kasumi noticed.

"But you didn't Ranma. I _chose_ to help you. Okay? Promise me you won't beat yourself up over doing this with me."

"But Kasumi...I..."

"_Promise._" She said very firmly.

"Okay."

She kissed Ranma on the forehead. Kasumi found it amusing that he somehow chose blushed at this, even though they were still coupled naked.

Kasumi shifted to get from under Ranma, accidentally pushing him a little deep. They both moaned.

Kasumi spoke before Ranma could apologize. "Enjoyable as this has been, Ranma, wouldn't you like something to eat?"

Ranma blushed deeper when she said that she enjoyed it. He nodded in response to her question.

They disentangled from each other, Ranma blushing the entire time. Kasumi, oddly, didn't feel the least bit embarrassed. She figured it must be because she had just shared her whole body with him, why should she feel awkward about touching him or him seeing her naked?

Kasumi slipped her dress back on, that being all she wore into the room. Ranma just slipped some pants on.

"Come on, let's eat."

Ranma noticed Kasumi walking funny and felt very guilty. Kasumi was the last person in the world anyone would want to hurt. When they entered the den, Ranma spoke.

"I'm so sorry Kasumi."

"For what?"

"For hurting you."

"Why do you think you've hurt me, Ranma?"

"You're walking funny."

Kasumi just sighed. Ranma still somehow maintained most of his innocence even after losing his virginity.

"Well Ranma, you were pretty enthusiastic. But that was a good thing. It felt nice, and I want you to know that. A little soreness is a small price to pay for how good you've made me feel."

Ranma blushed. "Really?"

"Yes! Now sit down while I get us something to eat."

Kasumi found herself pondering taking out one of her father's cigarettes as she munched on a sandwich. She was almost of age after all, and she heard that it was nice right after to smoke. She played with one in her hand. Ranma watched her curiously.

"Why are playing with your father's cigarettes?"

"I heard it's nice right after what we did...I feel like doing _something_."

Ranma just raised an eyebrow. He tried to picture innocent Kasumi smoking and failed. He couldn't even imagine her doing what they just did. Then again he didn't have to, he had memories for that. Oh look, now he also had memories of how it looked when she smoked.

Kasumi took a deep inhale and coughed a little. Too much. She tried to take a light drag, and then she didn't cough. After a few puffs she felt nice like most people who don't smoke feel like when they do. She was lightheaded and felt slightly like what most people would call, "high." That was usually what gets people smoking in the first place, that and feeling like they are rebelling. After a while though, they no longer get the "high" but smoke out of habit and addiction.(Yes the author is/was a smoker and yes he has had a smoke after sex. And lastly, yes it _is_ nice after sex. But then again it's good after eating, and waking up too.)

Ranma raised an eyebrow at this very un-Kasumi like action. "Um... I don't think you should smoke."

"Oh, Ranma, relax. Try one if you want. I'm not going to start smoking. It's just now. Here."

She handed him one. He eyed the cigarette. He eyed Kasumi again. He thought if she liked it, maybe he would too.

"Hey, I do feel kinda nice.

"See, doing something bad once in a while doesn't hurt. You just don't make it a habit."

That sat there in comfortable silence finishing off the cigarettes. Kasumi dumped the ashes in the trash and returned.

"Um, Ranma, we've got about 40 minutes before Nabiki and Akane get home from school." She held her arms out and looked down at herself disgustedly for emphasis as she said, "I think we better hurry and bathe."

Ranma nodded and bounded up the stairs.

He stripped and bathed before soaking in the furo. He heard the bathroom door open and he turned to see a very naked Kasumi walk in.

"K-Kasumi!"

Kasumi was torn between whether to giggle or smack him. She settled for walking over to the showerhead and bathing. "Really, Ranma. It's nothing you haven't seen or touched just earlier today." She didn't realize she was smiling in memory as she said, "And believe me, you touched it all."

Ranma flushed and sunk under the water.


	5. Nabiki's Tender Loving Medicine

Sexuality: Happosai's Revenge  
Chapter 5: Nabiki's Tender Loving Medicine

Ranma was laying in his room waiting for Kasumi to bring up his dinner. She told him to wait a little while so that it wouldn't be so suspicious. He still was coming to grips with what they did together. Now that he had time to think to himself, he reflected on how it'd been like. He couldn't believe how possessive he was with her. He did things he thought he would never have the nerve to do and enjoyed it immensely. It made him realize what he'd been missing. He had denied his desires for so long, that he wouldn't be surprised if that was made it so hard for him to think straight. Maybe that was why he was always such a jerk. He lashed out to keep people away.

Ranma turned over towards the wall. He cheated on Akane. Even though he wasn't entirely in control, he should have been. He didn't have to tell her. But he would feel pretty guilty on his wedding night when she thought they were both losing their virginity. He'd have to tell her sometime. He figured it'd be best after the honeymoon. He didn't want to ruin it for her and he if he told her after he married her, maybe she would realize that despite that he slept with someone else he wanted her.

The stupid tomboy was so hard to deal with though. She didn't even listen to him. He's never lied to her, but she still doesn't trust him. He never betrayed her trust until now, and she didn't even know about today. So why doesn't she trust me?

His thoughts were interrupted as Kasumi came in.

"I have something you want right here." Kasumi said with a suspiciously playful Nabiki-like tone.

"Food!" Ranma drooled.

"No, me silly."

Ranma choked. "W-What?"

"I was just kidding. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better Kasumi." Ranma blushed as he continued, "Thanks."

Kasumi smiled the smile of sunflowers and dandelions. "You're welcome." She purred, "It was my pleasure."

Ranma choked again, "K-Kasumi!"

"God, Ranma, I see why Nabiki does it. You're so fun to tease. You get so flustered."

Ranma grumbled as she handed him his tray full of food. Kasumi giggled at his reaction. She bent over and kissed him forehead.

"Now you enjoy that meal. I'll be back to get your dishes." _And give you a goodnight kiss_, Kasumi thought silently.

Kasumi did come back later and gave him a kiss that made them both feverish. She was half tempted to go again.

God, what am I a nympho? Kasumi thought. _No. It was just that good._

Nabiki looked herself up and down in the mirror. She never thought she would wear this for someone, but here she was. She had to say that this black lace nightie looked really good on her. She never thought she'd even ever have a boyfriend, but here she was ready to skip straight to the sex. She still couldn't believe it. She was about to make a very wet dream very realistically wet. She spun lightly and did a little pose.

If looks could kill, I'd be dust right now. Nabiki thought.

Nabiki crept through the hall to the guestroom. She corrected her postured and played with her hair. Generally she did last minute primping. Not that it would matter after everything got nitty-gritty.

She slid the door quietly open and closed behind her. She crept on her toes over to the unsuspecting male's futon. She slid carefully into the covers. She then pressed herself to Ranma's backside, wrapping her arms around him.

Ranma flinched, rolling over quickly to see his attacker. He saw Nabiki smiling at him with a knowing smile. Somewhere deep inside the recesses of his mind he groaned. (_Not another one.)_

"Nabiki! What are you doing here!" Ranma hissed.

"I'm here to help you with your problem. Akane refused, and it hurt me to see you stuck this way." _Not to mention I'm curious._

"I'm fine now. Really, it's okay."

"Ranma, you don't have to lie to me. I'm happy to do this for you."

"I'm not lying. You better hurry up and get out before someone notices."

"Who's going to notice, Ranma? Everyone's asleep."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, really." He turned back over to ignore her and go to sleep.

Nabiki couldn't help herself as she felt downright offended. She was here half-naked, willing and ready, only to get turned down like she wasn't the slightest bit desirable.

She found herself speaking in a low tone, "Ranma. How dare you turn your back to me! I'm here, half-naked, and all you do is turn over to go back to sleep!"

Ranma heard the tone and responded like any male would to that tone from a women: he panicked. He turned to face her and tried to explain in earnest.

"You came here to help me right?"

Nabiki nodded with her brow furrowed in righteous indignation.

"But I'm fine now, so there's no need. Get it? I'm grateful for the thought, though, okay?"

"How can you be better? It takes about a month worth of sex to cure the moxibustion."

Ranma gawked. He squeaked out, "A month?" He then asked, "Does anyone else know?"

"Well, I told Kasumi that it took sex to fix it but I didn't tell her it would take that much."

"Oh." _At least that means Kasumi won't slink back into my bed,_ Ranma thought.

Nabiki started advancing on him again. Ranma held her back by her shoulders.

"Am I that undesirable?"

Ranma heard her. "No, Nabiki, I would like to very much...but I don't ne–"

Ranma was cut off as Nabiki pounced him, pressing her lips to him. Her mouth on his muffled his protests. When Nabiki broke for air, Ranma began to protest again until she reached down and touched him, feeling him with intimacy born from previous practice. All that came out was a moan.

"Shh. We have to be quiet."

"But Nabiki, I told– ," his voice quavered as she did something particularly interesting with her hand, "–you that I'm fine right now."

Nabiki was getting frustrated. "Just shut up and take your treatment!"

Needless to say, Nabiki led this lovemaking session until the lust-enhancing moxibustion kicked in. They ended up going at it for a lot longer than expected. Nabiki slunk off to bed two hours before it was time to get up. Ranma took a quiet dip in the furo before returning to bed.


	6. Broken and Forged Engagements

Sexuality: Happosai's Revenge  
Chapter 6: Broken and Forged Engagements

Everyone sat at the table for the first time in a week. Everything seemed back to normal. Kasumi had even more sunshine than usual, and Nabiki smirked like someone who has an awesome secret. This went unnoticed by the other people of the table. Ranma gobbled down his food while taking alternating glances at Nabiki and Kasumi. Every time he accidentally made eye contact, they gave him: _the look_. Ranma shuddered and decided to keep his eyes on his food and his food away from the Panda.

Akane looked at Ranma accusingly. "So _how_ did you cure your _problem_, Ranma?" Her words were coated in enough sugar in them to melt enamel.

Ranma was at a loss of words for a moment. Kasumi and Nabiki coughed, choking on their food in panic. That bought Ranma time to think while everyone was distracted.

"Well, you know that I can overcome ANYTHING!"

Akane cocked her head. "That so? So you weren't faking?"

"Of course not tomboy."

Akane started to get angry when she caught Kasumi's eye. She visibly calmed down.

"None of your floozies helped you?"

"Floozies? What are you talking about?"

"Shampoo, Ukyo, – Kodachi."

"Ucchan's a friend, not a floozy' "

Akane's jealous rage started building up again. _How DARE he defend her!_

Kasumi chose that moment to speak up. "Yes, Akane. Why would you call a friend that? What has Ukyo done to deserve to be called that?"

Now Kasumi defended her! Akane couldn't understand why everyone started turning against her. Akane looked for some reason to call Ukyo that and she got frustrated as she couldn't find one.

"No, she hasn't. But answer the question Ranma. You didn't get help from them, did you?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

Akane spat, "Because you always go to them."

"No, I usually get SENT to them via a mallet for being accused of something I didn't do! That or they chase me! I have no control over them!"

"Liar! You're always groping them!"

Ranma stood angrily. "_They_ are always groping _me_. So jealous you can't even _see_ straight!"

"I'm not jealous of your floozies! You can screw them for all I care, if you haven't already! As far as I'm concerned our engagement is _through!"_

"W-What!"

"You heard me!"

Soun suddenly jumped up. "What? Sweetheart, you can't do that! The future of the schools are at stake!"

"I won't marry a cheating jerk!"

Genma piped up, "Son, be a man and do something about your inazuke!"

"There is nothing he can do, because I MEAN IT!" Akane stomped out of the room.

Ranma gaped at her retreating form. What did he do? He did nothing (that she knew of) and she just stomped off. He must deserve it.

Ranma had been so used to Akane's emotional abuse that he had begun to believe that he deserved the way she treated him. While it used to be sweet that when Akane got mad he'd think it was his fault and apologize, now it was painful and pathetic. It hurt him to see her walk away from him.

"A-Akane!"

She stopped for a moment, before continuing off to school.

Soun was crying and Genma trying to cheer up his old friend, plotting in the process. Nabiki gawked at the retreated Akane. She couldn't believe the girl just up and accused, taking anything said and twisting it to fuel her anger. Kasumi was beyond right about it being time to trim her little red wagon. Only problem was that Akane's red wagon was the size of a school bus.

Kasumi stood fuming at her immature sister. She may love him, but Ranma didn't deserve this. The heavens shook and Hitler was having a snowball fight with Satan as Kasumi did something that was thought to be impossible and unnatural – she frowned.

Ranma walked to school alone and Akane avoided him for the whole day. He refused to eat Ukyo's welcome back okonomiyaki at lunch when she made it for him. He wasn't hungry and didn't feel like talking to anyone but Akane. Ranma trudged home through the rain after Akane took off quickly from school to avoid him.

Everyone was gathered around the table eating, but Ranma who said he wasn't hungry (gasp), in a tense silence when Soun spoke up.

"Akane, I beg you to reconsider. This is a matter of honor, and the school. You have to marry Ranma."

"I will not marry that perverted jerk!"

Kasumi decided enough was enough. She would have to teach Akane the hard way the cost of her anger and pride. In the end all she will have to blame is herself. Kasumi spoke the words to get the wheels in motion.

"What if you lost Ranma forever if you gave up the engagement this time? Are you sure would still want to do this?"

Fear flickered across her face before she hardened her expression again. "Hmph. As if anyone else would marry that baka!"

Nabiki spoke in a droll tone. "Last count I took without you was three; possibly more. That isn't including the loads of girls I sell Ranma's pictures to..."

Fear flicked again before Akane steeled herself. "He can marry all them for all I care!"

Soun whined. "Akane, dear daughter, please reconsider!"

Kasumi suddenly stood with elegance eerily similar to an angel of vengeance. "Fine Akane. You don't deserve Ranma with the way you treat him. He practically _worships_ the ground you walk on, but all you do is take advantage of him and hit him for things he didn't do. I hope you learn a lesson from all this. Pride and anger will be your downfall." Kasumi took I breath before hardening her resolve. "I will take over the engagement." Kasumi looked over at Akane with sad eyes. "And I _will_ marry him. That means you won't get him back, little sister."

Everyone stared in shock at Kasumi. Nabiki's face alternated between jealousy and shock.

Akane's face was the definition of mute horror. She would never, ever be able to get Ranma back from Kasumi. Kasumi was perfect.

That was when they heard someone take off down the hall.

Everyone, but Akane who was still absorbing what happened, had the good graces to look shamed.

Kasumi moved quickly around the table and down the hall. She came to the front door to find Ranma no where in sight. Kasumi looked off into the night with a worried expression as the rain continued to pour.

"Ranma..."

Ranma came in his room from the window, very late at night. He landed softly one the floor. He kicked off his clothes, leaving only his boxers and undershirt. He crawled into his futon only to feel someone else already in there. He turned over to see Kasumi's deep brown eyes in the faint light, looking at him with deep concern.

Ranma was tensing to jump to his feet and take back off into the night when Kasumi wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. She held his head to her shoulder, using her long unused motherly technique to comfort him. She held him just the right way, caressing his head. Ranma felt himself tearing up and tried half-heartedly to push away from Kasumi. She just tightened her hold and pressed his face back to her shoulder. He finally gave in and wrapped his arms around her. He let a few choked sobs out.

"Why can't she trust me Kasumi? Why?"

Kasumi rocked him gently as she answered. "Because she's too insecure. She couldn't believe that you wanted just her. She isn't ready for a relationship. She still has a lot of growing up to do. It has nothing to do with you."

"But it's always me Kasumi. I had to have done something wrong. It's always my fault."

Hearing Ranma's words, she felt like her heart left a gaping hole in her chest when it collapsed on itself.

"No, Ranma. It isn't. You aren't perfect, but way too many times your blamed for something that isn't your fault."

"Kasumi, I can't make you marry me. I'm just some freak pervert. You deserve better. You have Tofu."

Kasumi had to keep herself from getting cross. Ranma needed comforting words, not a scolding. "Ranma, you are so much better than you let yourself believe. You are kinder and more courageous than anyone I've ever known is. You're very sweet in your own insensitive way. You help friends and enemies alike and you never judge people. You're quick to forgive. If there's anything that's bad about you is that you're too kind and forgiving." Kasumi paused. "Why did you mention Dr. Tofu?"

"Everyone knows he likes you. He goes crazy when you're around or your name is mentioned."

"Doesn't he act silly all the time?"

"No. Just when you're around."

Kasumi stored that knowledge away for later. Either way, it was too late to take back what she's done. "He doesn't matter right now. You do. You need me, and I want you."

"You don't want me."

Kasumi moved her hand from stroking his head to pulling his chin up to look her in the eye.

"Ranma Saotome. I. Want. You." Kasumi brushed her lips against his suddenly realized the position they were in. Tears flowed from Ranma's eyes at Kasumi's statement.


	7. You're Sleeping With Ranma?

**Sexuality: Happosai's Revenge  
**Chapter 7: You're Sleeping with Ranma?

Nabiki again found herself looking in the mirror preparing for a late night rendezvous, again. After a few minutes, she just shrugged. Anything preparations she did now would be quickly undone. She tiptoed down the hall and slid into Ranma's room. The door shut quietly behind her. She sauntered across the room to Ranma's side and knelt down preparing to awaken him by awaking a certain part of his body. She reached under the sheets to where she predicted his "mini-me" would be, but found soft round flesh. If she didn't know any better she'd say that it was an ass. She moved her hand a little. Correction: she'd say female ass.

At the feel of someone groping her bottom, Kasumi awoke groggily. She looked down at Ranma to see if it was just him wanting to take another go, but he looked like he was still asleep. She yawned.

Nabiki was taken aback by a quite feminine yawn. Maybe Ranma was female, it was raining earlier. She pulled back the sheets to see when she found herself looking at two bodies.

"Kasumi?"

Kasumi's grogginess evaporated like an ice cube in a blast furnace.

"Nabiki?"

"What are you doing here?" They said at the same time.

Nabiki answered first. "I was here to help Ranma with his _problem_. It takes about a month of sex to cure the moxibustion."

"You didn't tell me that."

"I know, that's why I'm wondering why you're here."

"Well, I waited for Ranma to come back so I could talk to him. One thing lead to another. Besides, he's my inazuke now. Hey, wait a sec. You mean you've slept with Ranma before?"

Nabiki was at a loss of words, which didn't go unnoticed by Kasumi. Ranma continued sleeping like a brick (head).

"Don't tell me... When?"

"Last night. That was why Ranma was better in the morning."

"Last night? But I was with him that day!"

"What! Kasumi! You!"

"Yes, Me! Is it that hard to imagine? I'm a woman too."

"But you're... you're... you're Kasumi!"

Kasumi snorted. "I'll help him from now on. I'm his inazuke, after all." _I could have understood him and Akane, but NABIKI?_

Nabiki frowned. "Hey, you've got Tofu. I don't have anyone. I should have gotten the engagement."

"What about Tofu? How about that Kuno guy!"

"He's too stupid to see me past Akane and 'the pigtailed goddess'."

"And Tofu's to gets to crazy around me for us to have a relationship!"

"Ranma's closer to my age."

"Ranma needs someone older and more mature to help with his insensitivity and growth."

"Fine, why don't we just ask Ranma."

Kasumi removed Ranma from her and knelt on his other side. Both Nabiki and Kasumi rocked him. Ranma snapped awake, ready for Armageddon. "Wha? What!"

"Ranma, who do you want to marry?" They said at the same time. The irony of how many times this was done with Ranma before was lost on them.

Ranma let out a long tormented groan. "Not more girls fighting over me."

Nabiki and Kasumi blushed with embarrassment when they realized how foolish they've been.

That was when the door opened.

"Ranma?" Akane called as she opened the door. The sight of Nabiki in a nightie and a naked Kasumi over an equally naked Ranma greeted her along with an odd smell.

They all stared at each other for a long moment. Ranma was the first to break it, groaning and rubbing his temples with his hand. _Why am I always in the middle of a cat fight? Why can't girls leave me alone?_ Akane was second as her aura flashed into existence, and she started growled in low menacing tones.

"Cheating on me with own my two sisters."

She stalked towards Ranma rearing her fist back for a hit that would probably actually kill Ranma. That was when Kasumi stepped between her and her target in all her naked glory causing her falter. This gave Kasumi the opportunity to speak.

"Akane, he is no longer your inazuke to punish."

A confused look crossed Akane's features as she stood paused in motion, fist reared back. It was as if what she just said didn't quite compute, not finding it's place in Akane's mental framework. She felt more justified than ever to hit him because this first time she actually caught him in something that was usually her imagination. She started to move again and Kasumi didn't budge. Akane tried to walk around but Kasumi moved with her. Akane gritted her teach.

"Get out of my way so I can punish the pervert."

Kasumi didn't know whether to feel sad or angry at her sister's foolishness. She chose angry because it suited this situation the best. She needed it to fuel her stopping her sister. She would give her sympathy later.

"Do you care what that pervert does?"

"No!" She spat vehemently.

"Then why are you here?"

That caused another confused look as she tried to make an excuse for being here. She couldn't find any and that just made her angrier.

"_Leave._" Kasumi said in a tone that was as unnatural to her as a frown on her face. Unnatural forces sometimes tend to be the greatest, like a hurricane is to a nuke. Akane faltered.

She whimpered, "But..."

"You heard me. You have _no_ reason to be here. Unless you can find one, leave."

Nabiki and Ranma gaped in awe as Kasumi tangled Akane up in her own twisted logic that bent everything negative. Akane had no choice put to cut out the tangled web of deception.

"How could you, Ranma?"

Akane took off out the room sobbing. Kasumi quickly crossed the room and shut the door. She turned to see Ranma right before her, about to go through the door. She placed her hands on his shoulders to prevent him from following Akane. He was about to struggle when Kasumi spoke up.

"I know it hurts Ranma, but this is a lesson she needs to learn. You don't want to ever hurt her right?"

Ranma shook his head sadly with tears in his eyes. "No."

"Then don't chase her. Every time you've done that in the past you were just promoting her fits, letting her think that they were okay. Letting her run all over you does nothing for your self-respect, Ranma, and it was about time she learned the repercussions of her anger and pride. I think she needs to lose you in order to learn the lesson. If you go after her now she'll just go back to her old self. You'll never get anywhere with her when she can't even bring herself to realize that her anger is from her own insecurities and no one else. An important lesson is worth more than a being happy in the present. If you go after her now, you'll hurt her because she'll never grow up."

Ranma suddenly collapsed into Kasumi, weeping for the second time that night. Kasumi faltered with the weight and she found herself sitting on her knees supporting Ranma. Nabiki tentatively crawled over to the couple watching Kasumi's face for protest. When eldest sister's eyes met Nabiki's, she just nodded. Nabiki wrapped her arms around them from the opposite side of Ranma.


	8. The Nabiki Effect

**Sexuality: Happosai's Revenge  
**Chapter 8: The Nabiki Effect

Breakfast was an extraordinarily quiet affair. Soun and Genma talked but fell to silence as they felt the mood of the table. No one else was speaking, not even the usually chip Kasumi. Akane avoided eye contact with everyone at the table, choosing to stare at her food as she ate mechanically. Ranma kept stealing glances at Akane, hurt evident on his face every time looked. Kasumi and Nabiki exchanged concerned stares as they watched Ranma and Akane.

"Gochisosama." Akane said for no other reason than it was customary. The only two things she said all morning were that and "Itadakimasu."

Akane stood and walked off appearing indifferent to everything around her. It was odd to not hear her yell at Ranma to hurry up or they'll be late. After five minutes Nabiki said her thanks and stood, ready to leave.

"Come on Ranma," she said without any of her usual flair.

Kasumi felt briefly jealous that he would be walking to school with Nabiki, but smiled at Nabiki. The middle sibling returned a wan smile of her own. When Ranma took too long to get up as Nabiki paused to wait, she reached down and took his hand. She pulled Ranma up and forced him to follow her to school.

Kasumi stared at their joined hands as they moved out of sight. She was lost about what to do. She had committed herself to the idea that she and Ranma would be married. She wouldn't wait long either, probably within the next month she would wed him. But she didn't want to fight with her sister over him. She was tired of being a housewife without the joys of being one. She did everything a housewife did but she wasn't married. She didn't have a husband to kiss her hello and cheer her up. She didn't have a husband to make love to her. She didn't have children laughing and running around her feet. She knew if she married Ranma, however, he would appreciate her, and possibly make her life more exciting than it was now. Maybe she would get back into the arts. She had great potential but when mother died she gave it up to take on her duties. Nabiki, though, had also taken up financial duties. She wasn't locked in the home like Kasumi, though. They both had no true social life, a lover would be the best thing to ease their loneliness and brighten their day.

Kasumi had a dilemma. The dilemma was that they had chosen the same man. She didn't want to take happiness from her sister, but she didn't want to lose it herself. She could force her hand having the engagement, but that felt wrong. She couldn't rightfully share Ranma with Nabiki. It wasn't like one could be some concubine; they were sisters, it was scandalous. She loved her sister dearly and would share anything with her... but it wasn't right this way. In the end, she supposed, it would have to be Ranma's choice. She knew Ranma would marry one of them instead of one of the girls outside of the family; he had no interest in them. It should be Ranma's choice, but Ranma always had a hard time making a decision that would hurt someone. If he didn't, the whole engagement mess would have been settled long ago and he doesn't even want the other girls. She could hardly imagine how hard a time he would have choosing between her and Nabiki.

If Ranma chose Nabiki, she would be hurt but would get over it mostly. But if he chose her, then the Ice Queen would truly become ice, frozen from the inside out. Nabiki's coldness now was just a cover, a facade that she used to pay the bills. But if Nabiki got her heart broke, Kasumi couldn't imagine what would happen to her. She still couldn't find it in herself to let go. Ranma was already dominating her thoughts. Before she...slept with him, he was still in her thoughts a fourth of the time. Mostly it was from his antics, but some of her thoughts were about how much she loved him and he was a part of the family. He became the yin to the yang with the Wa of the house. It was his chaos verses my tranquility. He was the wind of a hurricane, and she was the calm eye.

Kasumi sighed. Perhaps it was best if they talked sometime, at least about the sleeping arrangements.

Ranma walked cautiously behind Nabiki. They had made it out of the house but she still hadn't let go of his hand. It was a bit unnerving. She was almost acting as if, as if... they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She had something Ranma hadn't seen on Nabiki's face ever: a genuine smile. He was glad to be making someone happy, and Nabiki must be damn happy to smile like that, but he was afraid of what this meant for him.

"Uh...Nabiki?"

"Mm?"

"You're still holding my hand."

"I know."

Ranma thought that telling her that would have made her let go. He hadn't planned past that. Then he just had to ask, "Why are you holding my hand?"

Nabiki actually had a hurt look cross her face before calming. She didn't hide all of the hurt from her voice, however.

"What's wrong with me holding your hand?"

Ranma tried to figure how he could put it into words. He was slightly uncomfortable at the thought someone would see him with her, and the chaos that would possibly cause. The other reason was that there was this annoying tick in the back of his mind yanking on his danger sense. Something told him it was probably too late. He knew it wasn't physical danger, or it would have been a lot more adamant about an immediate response. Right now he just got the sense that it was Nabiki that was setting it off.

"Um...that's something boyfriends and girlfriends do... We're not. We aren't even inazuke either from what I heard last night."

Brief jealousy passed over her features when he mentioned they weren't inazuke. _Get a hold of yourself Nabiki! You never let anything bother you this much. _She found she was suddenly touchy about Ranma.

"Ranma, we're more than girlfriend and boyfriend. We've skipped that all together. We're lovers. Holding hands is nothing compared to what we do behind closed doors."

Ranma squeaked, "Lovers?" He continued, "But that was just once...it won't happen again."

"And why not?"

Ranma stated what he thought was the obvious. "Because I'm better now..." _Not to mention I was fine when you pounced me. I think that was more for you than for me._

"Ranma, I told you it takes a MONTH worth of sex to fix."

Ranma groaned. Only Ranma would object getting a month worth of sex. "What about Kasumi? She's decided to 'help' as well."

Nabiki's eyebrow twitched. "Well, now she doesn't have to. I'm here for you."

In the back of Ranma's mind he entertained the thought of no longer sleeping with Kasumi. He felt longing.

"Well, maybe you should let her know that... Because I think she's still going to try."

"Fine. I will."

"Um, you sure you want everyone to see you holding my hand? We're getting mighty close to the school..."

Nabiki paused, bringing them to a halt. She mused over the reaction of the school, and what impact it would have on her business. She was sure she could minimize damage to her reputation if she couldn't bend it to her benefit. But if word got out that they weren't inazuke, but him and her older sister were... The word scandal comes to mind. Also it wouldn't do to be seen so comfy with Ranma so shortly after his break up with Akane. That would make it seem that I stole him from her, her very own sister. Rumors would spread about how he cheated on Akane with her...even if they had no idea how close that was to the truth.

Nabiki turned and pulled Ranma towards her with their joined hands. She brought her other hand up behind his head, and pulled him in for Anything-Goes Martial Arts French Kissing. Nabiki won this bout, as she had taken Ranma by surprise. She gave Ranma's hand a squeeze before she let go and continued walking. Ranma's mouth remained the way Nabiki left it before her regained his senses a few seconds later. He continued walking quietly in her presence to school. They saw Akane reached the gates far up ahead when they turned onto the main street leading straight to the school.

Akane was walking in a steady stride towards the school doors when Kuno stepped from behind a tree.

"Ah, my Tigress of the Hunt. I see you've come without the foul sorcerer Saotome. Could it be that you've broken free of his bonds?"

Akane's head fell and her hair hid her expression of pain. She continued walking with her head down, hair obscuring her face. To the people who were well read, knew that Akane was not normal this morning, and most likely was upset. The school watched on from the windows and the courtyard as a cloud obscured the sun, casting shadow upon the scene.

"Do not worry yourself over that foul cretin, as I will take care of you! You will never have to worry again. I welcome you to my arms!"

Kuno stepped into her path and reached for her.

"Leave me _ALONE,_" Akane shrieked as her fist cleaved into his jaw, breaking it. Her face was the definition of hurt and anger as tears trailed through the air after her motion. Everyone that saw this gasped, and the whispered rumors began.

_"Was it true that Akane was no longer with Ranma?_ _The way was she acted seems to confirm it. Why did they break up? Probably caught Ranma with one of his other girls. She probably hit him too much! Does this mean that Ranma's available? Maybe Akane's on the rebound; think I should talk to her? Poor girl, everyone knew she loved him. Ranma that jerk, I thought better of him! Hey man, would you put up with someone hitting you like that all the time? Maybe she decided to break it off because he was too much trouble. Even though he's a hunk, he might not be worth the trouble."_

Kuno hit the ground looking in shock at his love, holding his jaw before moaning in great pain. He fell over clutching it. Maybe Kuno would get the hint. It was more likely everyone would just get a temporary respite from his ranting.

Ukyo faded out of view from the windows. _It was about time._

Nabiki and Ranma flinched when they heard Akane's wretched shriek.

"Akane!" Ranma started to run, but Nabiki caught his arm. Ranma spat, "WHAT?!"

Nabiki shook her head. "She's hurt about you, Ranma. Seeing you right now is the worse thing that could happen."

Ranma looked desperately towards Akane.

"If you go to her now, She'll just hit you and she'll cry more. Everyone hurts when they lose someone they love, Ranma. Or do you not remember crying on Kasumi last night?"

Ranma's expression flickered with anguish at the memory of last night.

"I don't want to talk about that."

Nabiki put a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone needs a good cry, Ranma."

Ranma pulled his hand free and stalked off, looking reflective in his melancholy.

Nabiki shook her head and followed close behind.

Akane rested her head on her desk in her arms, hiding her expression. The teachers didn't even bother her because they heard about Tatewaki Kuno earlier. Akane didn't even raise her head when the lunch bell rung. She sat quietly, reflecting over her hurt with tears that soon ran dry.

Ranma kept looking at her, pain crossing his features every time he took in her countenance. He sprung out of the window and to the courtyard when the bell rung, wanting to get away. He found himself under a tree, picking at his bento. A shadow fell over him and the smell of Okonomiyaki filled his nose. He looked up to see Ukyo holding a fresh Okonomiyaki on a paper plate. When Ranma didn't take it she sat beside him.

"Is it true you and Akane are no longer engaged?"

Pain flickered across Ranma's face. He just nodded.

Ukyo was bubbling. "Now all you have to do is get rid of the Chinese bimbo and well be together!"

She latched onto his arm when Nabiki was approaching. She looked over them. The sight of Ukyo holding on to him made her jealous before she noticed that Ranma just continued eating, effectively ignoring her.

Nabiki continued approaching and sat down beside Ranma. She pulled out her own bento and ate while looking reflective.

She mused aloud, "Ya know now that I see it, I can't understand why Akane was jealous of Ukyo."

Ukyo heard her and divulged her own interpretation of those words. "She just couldn't accept that me and Ranma are meant to be together."

Nabiki looked across Ranma at Ukyo sadly. "No, Ukyo. It's because it's obvious Ranma shows no interest in you that way, and if anything is agitated by your holding him."

Ukyo immediately felt herself get defensive, shooting a fierce look at Nabiki. The look of absolute conviction and sympathy in the otherwise cold Nabiki's face made her falter. She glanced at Ranma to find him blissfully ignoring what was going on around him. She turned her gaze back to Nabiki to see her looking at Ranma and shaking her head. Ukyo felt her world about to shatter. Her internal voices shrieked in denial.

"Ranma," Ukyo began in a sugary voice that hid her fear of getting an answer she wouldn't like, "Tell Nabiki what she said isn't true."

Ranma looked like he just woke up when he heard his name.

Ukyo's voice got angry. "Tell Nabiki that what she said isn't true!"

"WHAT?" Ranma said irately.

"She said you don't have any interest in me and don't like me holding you. Tell her she's wrong."

"Ukyo...," Ranma began.

Ukyo felt fear when Ranma didn't immediately deny it. "_Tell her she's WRONG!"_

Ranma flinched. Nabiki put a sympathetic hand on Ranma's shoulder. Ukyo noticed this and was felt jealous at the intimate contact.

"How DARE you touch _MY_ Ranchan!"

Nabiki looked at her again with that same damn sympathetic look. "He isn't yours, Ukyo. He isn't anybody's _property_."

Ukyo almost flinched when Nabiki made it sound like she treated Ranma like property. She took her spatula off her back, ready to attack.

"Ukyo." Ranma's cold voice made her flinch. Nabiki found herself echoing Ukyo's flinch. "Why are you about to hit Nabiki?"

There was silence before she answered. "She's touching my Ranchan."

"Ukyo, _I_ determine who does and who doesn't touch me; _Not_ you. I am _quite_ capable of defending myself."

Ukyo was taken aback by Ranma's response. "B-But I'm your inazuke, not her!"

Ranma spoke sadly. "Ukyo, you're my best friend. You are my longest friend, who I was happy to see when you came. I thought that I would finally have a friend, but then you wanted to marry me like everyone else. Ukyo, I have plenty of people who want to marry me, but no one who just wants to be my friend. A friend is what I need Ukyo, not a inazuke."

"W-What are you saying Ranma?"

"That I want you as a friend Ukyo, not as an inazuke."

Ukyo felt her dream world shattering. She had dedicated so much time and effort towards snagging her Ranchan. What would she do now? She came all this way to get revenge, and then deciding instead to get married. Now she had no goal and no idea of what her future would be. She hadn't thought about a life without Ranma after the day of their fight. She came to Nerima and in the end it was all for naught. All because of stupid, stupid Ranma. Stupid Ranma.

"I-I HATE YOU!" Ukyo screamed. Ranma's expression broke to reveal a well of pain the deep as a trench at the bottom of the ocean. Ukyo began to swing at Ranma with her huge spatula, Ranma fearfully dodging. She wasn't swinging for blunt attacks, but for slicing. She didn't manage to hit Ranma before she collapsed in tears. Ranma came close, and reached to comfort her, but she responded in a cold voice.

"_Get away from me._"

Ranma looked shocked and took a step back. He turned to take off only to bump into Nabiki.

"Let me go Nabiki!"

Nabiki looked at him angrily. "Not without me, Ranma!" Ranma felt like a trapped animal. He kept glancing back at the sobbing Ukyo then at Nabiki. He dodged Nabiki and bounded off.

"Ranma..."

Ukyo didn't show at school the next day and the Ucchan wasn't open.


	9. Dealing with exInazukes

**Sexuality: Happosai's Revenge  
**Chapter 9: Dealing with ex-Inazukes

Nabiki entered the kitchen to talk to Kasumi. She knew she was worried about Ranma. Ranma had eaten half as much as he usually did and didn't look or talk to anyone. He now looked almost at down as Akane. Nabiki checked to make sure no one was nearby before beginning.

"Kasumi?"

"Oh, Hello Nabiki. Do you know what's wrong with Ranma?" Kasumi paused in washing dishes, twisting a dishtowel, fidgety with worry.

"Yes, Kasumi. I thought you'd want to know." Nabiki paused and gathered her thoughts. "Ranma told Ukyo that he only thought of her as a friend today. I...I kinda said something that about Ranma's lack of interest in her and that put him on the spot. Ranma doesn't like to lie so..."

"Oh..."

"Ukyo...didn't take it well. She tried to kill him before she broke down. She told Ranma she hated him and to get away from her."

"Oh, dear. Ranma may not think of Ukyo romantically, but he does think of her as his best friend. It must hurt to think that he's lost her forever."

Nabiki nodded sympathetically in agreement. "I'm pretty sure he's going to be pretty mad at the old man for this. If it wasn't for him engaging Ranma..." Nabiki thought for a moment. "I think I'm going to give him some company. I think he needs it tonight."

Kasumi's eye ticked. "What do you mean?" Kasumi was proud that her sweet voice only cracked and not came out harsh.

"He needs someone to hold him until he goes to sleep. I don't mind."

"But Nabiki..."

"It's okay, I don't mind. I know you like to help so you can help him tomorrow."

"But..."

"Really, It's okay..."

Kasumi set a dish she finished washing rather roughly on the dish rack. She was pretty irked Nabiki was planning on sleeping with _her_ inazuke. She had to take a deep breath trying to restore her resolve for her earlier conclusion. She would _not_ fight over Ranma with her own sister. She realized at that moment that Nabiki's veiled words blatantly suggested they take turns spending the night with Ranma. Nabiki must be trying to appease her because as his inazuke she had final say. She could not wisp Ranma away until she had his favor (or their fathers') to change the engagement. However, she was still trying to get her time with Ranma.

Kasumi turned from her dishes, drying her hands off on the towel that hung from her apron pocket. She looked Nabiki straight in the eyes. What she saw was barely concealed pleading in Nabiki's eyes. The rest of her face presumed a questioning look, complete with a quirked eyebrow and tilted head, but the eyes spoke differently. Kasumi loved her sister and had not seen such a look from her in so long. Nabiki was not the type that asked for something if she could help it. She bartered for something, figured out how to get it on her own. She never pleaded or asked. Kasumi felt her resistance fail to her love as an older sister. Nabiki hadn't asked for anything from her in such a while she couldn't resist.

"Fine. I'll wake you early in the morning." Kasumi saw Nabiki's eyes flashed with gratitude before she quickly turned and left. Nabiki had undoubtedly picked up that Kasumi meant that she could even rest with Ranma without worry of getting caught because Kasumi would wake her up before anyone else.

The eldest sister began musing on how complicated this was getting. How would Ranma take to them sharing him? Kasumi had committed herself to marrying him within the next month, but Nabiki wasn't helping herself by trying to stay attached to Ranma.

Kasumi sighed. _If Nabiki was going to comfort Ranma_, Kasumi thought, using the word "comfort" loosely, _she could try to talk to Akane._

Kasumi knocked on Akane's door.

"Akane?"

No answer. She opened the door, stepping in and shutting it behind her. She saw Akane laying curled up in the bed facing the wall. Kasumi didn't know how she knew, but she knew Akane was awake. Kasumi spoke while letting her eyes wander everywhere but to Akane. She straightened her clothes as she spoke, needing to find something to do as she spoke.

"Akane... I know it hurts to lose someone you love, but sometimes a relationship doesn't work between people. You also have to put effort and understanding into a relationship. How can you make a relationship work without trust? Ranma never did anything to make you mistrust him so much, yet you do. How can you make a relationship work if you can't even admit your feelings for him?"

There was silence before a low hissing voice was heard.

"This advice from the _sister_ who _stole_ him from me."

Kasumi's anger at that accusation made her defensive.

"You tell me how that worked?"

Akane turned over, sitting up with an expression of righteous anger on her face. Her tears stained cheeks didn't take away from her angry expression but underlined it.

"_You slept with him like a slut!" _Akane hissed. Kasumi was taken aback by the tone. She had never had such a tone used with her. Kasumi was hurt, but like most people, anger welled in protest of being hurt. Kasumi's voice was sharp and almost shrill as she spoke.

"I asked _YOU_ to help him with his moxibustion _FIRST_. But like _USUAL_ you let your illogical mistrust of Ranma hurt him. You left him in _agony_. Why? Because of your own childishness! You were going to allow Ranma to possibly get so bad he'd _RAPE_ someone. Do you think Ranma would _EVER_ forgive himself for something like that?! You were endangering others and condemning your inazuke. Ranma is like _FAMILY_, and I take care of my family! You think I run this house for my _HEALTH?!_ I cook and clean and organize so you and Nabiki can live comfortably!"

Akane face flickered with guilt before hardening. "_You were just using that moxibustion as an excuse._"

Kasumi tested Akane to see if she learned anything at all "Why do you care, it's not as if you love Ranma, right?"

Silence greeted Kasumi's question.

Kasumi's face fell into a sympathetic expression. She felt sad that Akane couldn't even see how twisted her own logic was even when it was rubbed in her face. "I see you still have a lot growing up to do. I'm talking on deaf ears. You complain about that Kuno fellow, but you're no better. You would make a great couple."

That caused Akane to flinch.

"You can sulk all you want; I've just stopped caring. " Kasumi sounded painfully convicting. Kasumi left Akane to her own thoughts.

Shampoo overhead a lot of things about Ranma. She heard he finally dumped pervert girl and spatula girl later that day. She didn't manage to make it yesterday when she heard the gossip, there was an unusual rush. Today, however, she was determined to go. She would make tracks to Ranma's house before the dinner rush. Great grandmother wouldn't mind when she came back with Ranma in tow and they wouldn't have to stay here anymore.

Kasumi answered the door to find Shampoo standing there with a hand raised in greeting. Kasumi blinked, taken aback at Shampoo's sudden appearance even though she should have expected it.

"Nihao!"

"Oh my. Hello, Shampoo."

"Here see Ranma?"

"Oh yes...he's not really up to seeing anyone right now." Kasumi wasn't lying and she did not think Ranma needed to put up with yet another suitor. She suspected Shampoo was here to drag Ranma off an marry him. Ranma didn't need to put up with this – Kasumi found herself using a word that was a little harsh from her – trash.

Shampoo just quirked an eyebrow. "Shampoo not anyone. Is airen." Shampoo walked right in calling for Ranma. She checked his room not to find him there. She decided to check all the rooms.

Ranma was in Nabiki's room doing homework to talk his mind off everything. He'd do it in his own room, but he felt like company. Nabiki understood and say anything when he came plopped onto the floor to study. Ranma flinched when he heard Shampoo calling for him. She was alternating between Airen and Ranma.

"Ranma?" Shampoo called as she poked her head into the mercenary girl's room.

"What Ranma doing here? Should stay away from Mercenary Girl. She take clothes off back."

Nabiki smirked from her place on the bed, barely managing to keep from bursting out laughing at her preceding reputation. She'd done a good job with it.

"I'm doing homework, Shampoo."

Shampoo just shook her head. "What need school for anyway? Ranma is great warrior. Besides, you come with Shampoo to China anyway."

Ranma gave her a droll look. "Who said I'm going to China with you?"

"Ranma finally choose true airen! You dump pervert girl and spatula girl. Know you don't like crazy rose girl. So you come home with Shampoo now, yes?"

Ranma gaze became darker. "I'm not going anywhere with you Shampoo." _Oh great, more inazuke bullshit._

"Of course Airen is. You pick Shampoo, you must expect we go back to China."

Ranma shut his book he was using before Shampoo came in with an audible thump. "Shampoo I didn't 'pick' you at all. Ukyo is just a friend, and Akane...," Ranma's throat caught for a moment, "Akane and me didn't work out. That does _NOT_ mean I 'picked' you."

"Stupid Husband! You come back with Shampoo now! Is no more obstacles keeping you here!"

"Or _what?_" Ranma asked in a dangerous tone, narrowing his eyes. "Even if there aren't any other girls does not mean I want you, Shampoo."

"You just drop Shampoo after all trouble she go through for you? Shampoo thought Ranma honorable man!"

Ranma's voice became VERY dangerous when someone questioned his honor. "_This coming from the Amazon that used every dirty means possible to force me to marry her._"

Shampoo was taken aback by Ranma's tone.

"Shampoo, I am not to be _forced_ into anything. Not even the old goat got me to apologize to him when he locked my strength away. He even scares the old ghoul. Whatever little leverage you ever had with honor was lost when you proved you had none, using every underhanded trick to get me. Maybe you'll learn not to underestimate people from all this. You shouldn't have underestimated me, thinking that it was impossible for an outsider to beat you. You have no one to blame but yourself. You should have been ten times more cautious. I showed no fear when you approached me, even showed amusement, when I just saw you win a tournament handily. If the old ghoul was there she would have smacked you on the head and not evened allowed you to challenge me."

Nabiki spoke with a condescending smirk, "I heard about Ranma's second fight with Mousse. You've known that Ranma never wanted you the whole time or you wouldn't have gone through the trouble to sabotage his fight. I wouldn't be surprised if Cologne got you cursed to use that as leverage on Ranma's conscience. Am I correct?"

Ranma's expression went from arctic to hellish, "You just wanted me as some prize to take back to your village! I'm the warrior you never imaged could have existed, dropped into your lap! Well, I'm not going _anywhere_ with you Shampoo. I don't love you and I'm not marryin' someone I don't love!"

Shampoo felt blind rage. "I came all the way to this STUPID country that I hate, to play a waitress everyday! Help you out many time! Now you try send me home in disgrace!"

Bonbori were drawn as Shampoo took on an aggressive stance.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing Shampoo?"

Shampoo tried to calm as she realized she could never even touch Ranma if she tried. "Ranma regret this."

"Just how are you going to make me regret it? I hope that isn't a threat Shampoo. You know they do no good."

Shampoo just snarled ferally and jumped over Ranma onto Nabiki's desk. She smashed the window and went off into the night.

Nabiki looked at the window, irritated. She turned to Ranma who was glaring in the direction of Shampoo's retreat. There was silver lining to every cloud. "Can I spend the night with you?"

Everyone had heard the commotion and came running, including Akane.

"What happened!?" Soun asked as he barreled into the room.

Genma popped up behind him, "Yes, what happened boy?"

Akane showed up and upon seeing the Ranma in the room, automatically deducted it was his fault. She stood steaming like a pot on a slow boil.

Kasumi came up behind the group. "Oh my." Kasumi figured Ranma must have broken it off with Shampoo now. If only he could take care of Nabiki too... Kasumi shook her head. She thought quickly, speaking in a sharp lilt that only Nabiki would understand to be directed at her, even if she sounded like she was thinking aloud absently. "I guess that means Nabiki will be sleeping in my room tonight."

Nabiki's mood, someone very observant would realize, visibly dropped an octave.

"Shampoo came here tryin' to make me go with her to China. I told her I wasn't going anywhere."

Genma shouted, "That's my boy! Tell that crazy Amazon off!"

Soun nodded in agreement, tears flowing dramatically.

Akane's was on slow boil long enough.

"If this is all your fault! Can't you keep your floozies away from here?!" Soun and Genma wisely removed themselves from Akane's path. When a missile locks on to a target, you get out of its way. Ranma rolled his eyes with an expression that said, 'this old shit again?'

"Akane," Kasumi said in what most people would take as her usual airy tone, but Akane heard the disapproval in it. Akane ignored the traitor.

Nabiki stepped right on her feet into Akane's path, putting her face right into Akane's. She regarded her with an expressionless face with eyes that bore into her. Akane had stopped out of the surprise of someone suddenly getting in her face. That had never happened before.

"First, you are going to punish Ranma for something he can't control. Can Ranma control you? He can no more control them than he can control you. Second, it's my room, Akane, and I pay for destruction done to the house. Might I remind you most of the destruction done daily is done by _you_? You were going to 'punish' Ranma for damaging my room by adding to it?"

That put out Akane's flame like Nabiki licked her fingers and snubbed out a candle with her index finger and thumb.

Nabiki rose her voice to address everyone in the room. "Now if you excuse me, I need to clean up the broken glass. Shows over!" Nabiki shooed everyone out, including the now guilty and reflecting Akane.


	10. Tomboys Become Perverts

**Sexuality: Happosai's Revenge  
**Chapter 10: Tomboys Become Perverts

Akane slid the door shut behind her as she stepped into the room wearing only a robe. She eyed her target, which was sprawled out on top of the sheets. She took a deep breath to strengthen her resolve. She clenched a fist in the air.

She whispered the target's name tentatively. She was surprised the pervert wasn't up already, the perv could probably sense nakedness.

Her target just let out a loud snore and scratched down _there_. Akane found herself getting angry. _How dare the pervert scratch like that! It's disgusting! _Akane caught herself and took a deep breath to calm down. She refused to let her anger get the best of her. It's wasn't her body, the person could do what they wanted with it.

She tiptoed over to her target, nudging them. "Psst." She nudged harder with no response. A nudge turned into a firm kick that caused the target to roll over.

Ranma propped himself up with his arms, looking around blearily.

"W-Wha? Who is it?"

"It's me, you perv," Akane whispered.

Ranma blinked. He turned over to get a better look at the speaker. His eyes open wide and he starts backing away on the floor. "A-Akane?!"

"Shhhh. You want to wake the house up?!" Akane hissed.

"Y-You shouldn't be here. Besides...," Ranma trailed off muttering.

"_What was that?_" Akane asked in sharp voice that sounded like a shout in the silence of the night.

"I said... that you shouldn't be here...'cause someone else might be coming..."

Akane looked frustrated. "_Who_? What are you talking about?"

Ranma blushed in the dark. "Um...Kasumi and Nabiki have been making it a habit to wake me up in the middle of the night..."

Akane started to feel her jealous rage build again but she squelched it. She was going to get him back first. "And you just let them? Pervert."

"Um... Well...do you really want to know?"

Akane internally fumed. "Sure, why not?" She spat sarcastically. She was sure she didn't want to know.

"Doing...that is nice, plus Nabiki said that I needed a month worth of it to cure... But I wish they both weren't pining over me..."

Akane absorbed this. Her initial thought was to get angry because he said he liked ...that... but he complained about them fighting over him. Maybe she could turn that to her advantage.

She approached him, ending up kneeling beside him. Ranma backed to the wall, cautiously eyeing her.

"Well, Ranma... You can just take the engagement back with me..." Akane said a little too sweetly. Akane ground her teeth at what she had to concede next, but continued, "...You can even do...that... with me."

Ranma looked at her with utter, blatant, unconcealed shock. He could not believe that Akane, the pervert smasher, said she would have _sex_ with him, the pervert extraordinare. Ranma squelched the voice telling him this was his wet dream come true, telling it that he'd never want this uncute flat-chested tomboy.

Akane hesitatingly let her robe slide off to the floor. "Ranma...?" She reached towards him and he visibly flinched and shied away from her contact. Akane saw this and realized what she was doing all this time. She spoke in a voice deep with emotion. "Oh, Ranma. _I'm so sorry_."

Akane latched onto him, hugging him with her naked body for an indefinite amount of time as she silently wept. Ranma eventually relaxed when he realized she wasn't going to hit him. He hoped she didn't feel his excitement.

"Ranma?"

_Thought too soon._

Akane wiped her eyes. She glanced down between them and back to his fearful face. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought I was an uncute tomboy."

Ranma's eyes darted around the room looking for an escape as one usually does when caught in a lie.

"_Ranma._" Akane growled. He just laughed nervously. She reached down and took a hold of him, almost painfully firm with her grip.

"You've been lying to me." She said in a low menacing tone.

"You're still uncute...tomboy." Ranma said. She had him in somewhat of a bind – or was that a grip?

Akane wasn't phased in the least. She continued her objective in her own aggressive way. "I don't believe you one bit. So shut up and take your seduction like a man!"

Ranma squawked. Akane started unbuttoning his shirt.

"A-Akane. Wait. _Wait._" Ranma put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. "What are you doing? This is just going to make everything more complicated."

"So you'll sleep with my sisters and not with me? Is that it?"

"Akane that's not it..."

"Then SHUT UP and TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" Akane said in voice that just threatened to wake everyone up. She was lucky their fathers slept downstairs in Happosai's and the master bedroom. She was also lucky that Nabiki wasn't in her room next-door.

Ranma blanched and protested, yelping as her hands assaulted him. When he tried to resist she just became rougher, finally settling for ripping his clothes off. Ranma yelped and tried to cover himself but Akane just knocked him one to the floor.

"Akane, we don't have to do this. Stop that! This is _not_ how you seduce someone. That hurts! What are you doing with that? Ow!"

Akane managed to tie his hands together with a shred of his shirt after she pinned him to the floor with her knee to his spine.

"That'll keep you, pervert! That'll teach you that when I tell you to do something, you _are_ going to do it."

Ranma whimpered. Akane nodded at her handy work and blushed as she realized what she had to do next. She smacked Ranma for hurting her when she broke her virginity on him. After it stopped hurting she realized that it didn't feel all that bad. She was beginning to understand why perverts wanted this.

So like Akane does with everything, she gave it her all, even if it was a bit too much. How she managed to make the floor they were on creak like a bed is beyond this author.

Unheard by the participants, the guestroom door slid shut.

Kasumi quietly shut the door to her room that she was sharing with Nabiki until her window was fixed.

"Kasumi? Why are you back here so soon? I thought you were going to spend the night with Ranma."

Kasumi was pale. "Apparently Akane decided to instead."

Nabiki gasped. "Akane? You mean she's...?"

Kasumi nodded very slowly. "It didn't look like she gave Ranma a choice. He had his hands tied behind him." Kasumi shuddered. "And she didn't look like she was going to give him a break anytime soon. She didn't even have a sweat. Akane's a Martial Artist...and if that has anything to do with Ranma's extraordinary stamina..."

Nabiki's eyes widened. "...then Akane would last _very_ long. Girls already can continue to have sex a lot longer than most guys can normally..." Nabiki shook her head. "Poor Ranma."

Kasumi nodded slowly again.

Akane awoke feeling relaxed with a warm and fuzzy feeling. She felt exhausted but in such a nice way. She sat up while straddling the hard thing below her, stretching.

Akane did a double take. _Hard thing below her? Hard thing _in _her?_

She looked down to see a Ranma who looked troubled in his sleep. He occasionally shook beneath her and whimpered. What Akane didn't know was that his dream went along the lines of: _whimper That's enough, Akane. Ow! I can't help going limp! Do you have to scratch so hard? I think you're crushing my hips._

She was about to hit him for seducing her when she remembered it was her idea. She was a bit miffed that she lost her reason to get angry with him. Then she thought about what she did last night and got angry. She came to her flawless conclusion: Ranma had hid this from her! He never told her why he was so perverted! It was because it felt so good!

"A-Akane?" Kasumi called in a meek voice.

Akane almost jumped as she realized Kasumi was in the doorway behind her and she was naked on Ranma. Then she remembered that she had caught her in practically the same position.(Yes Ranma was a regular bucking bronco carnival ride, fun for the whole family.) She turned looking over her shoulder condescendingly at her sister, looking her up and down. "Yes, Kasumi?"

Kasumi was fiddling with her ponytail nervously. "Um.. I thought you'd like to sleep in from school today. I told father and Uncle Saotome that you and Ranma didn't feel well and kept them away from your rooms. They think you are sick in your room."

Akane eyed her sister questioningly. "They don't know about this?" Akane pointed at where she was still joined with Ranma. Kasumi nodded.

Akane nodded, giving Kasumi an approving look. "Good. Got anything to eat?"

Kasumi nodded. "Downstairs."

"Okay. Let me wake the stupid pervert up." Kasumi turned to leave.

Akane spoke again before Kasumi completely exited the room, "Oh, and I might be a while."

Akane turned back to Ranma. She bounced up and down on him a few times until Ranma whimpered.

"Wake up."

Ranma's eyes opened slowly. When they focused, and he realized Akane was on him naked, his mouth opened in a silent scream of horror.

"Oh stop that you big baby."

Ranma tried to move to escape his inevitable death, but found his arms were tied behind his back and held down by their weight.

Akane removed him from her and slid down to straddle his thighs. She reached around him like she was hugging him and untied him. She then sat back up, still in his lap.

"Now, Ranma. We are going to try this again, but this time you are going to put those hands to good use. I was just dying to be touched and my hands weren't enough." Akane's voice dropped to a menacing tone, "And so help me if you don't put them to good use..."

Ranma gulped. "Akane...I'm hungry, maybe we should go eat?"

"Quit your whining! You're a pervert, aren't you? Act like one!"

"But..."

Akane's brow dropped into an angry "v" shape. "But _WHAT?_ Get started!" Akane leaned backward until she fell onto her back spread eagle.

Ranma whimpered.

Kasumi sipped her tea looking out at the koi pond. She had a hard time tuning out the thumping and crashing up stairs. Kasumi felt flush thinking about how ... athletic their sex must be right now.

"Oh, my."

She took another sip as she thought.

"Well it was a nice while it lasted." Kasumi thought, musing on her and Ranma's brief relationship.

Nabiki was reeking havoc on the debtors today. They either went home with an empty pocket or a higher interest rate on what they owed. Nabiki was ruthless. She released her anger of Akane seducing Ranma in what she did best, making money.

After Akane was through with him...

Ranma found himself in Kasumi's bed with an icepack on his crotch as she sat in a chair beside him.

"Oh, Ranma." Kasumi said sympathetically. She then asked, "So you said the mark disappeared?"

"Yes." Ranma's voice seemed strained.

"But Nabiki said it would take a month worth of sex..."

"Well let's just say each hour with Akane was one week worth of sex." Ranma squeaked.


	11. Note from the Author

Author's Notes:

That turned out somewhat wholly unlike the way I wanted it to be. I wanted this to be a serious fanfic where it shows the complication sex causes in relationships...but this turned out to be somewhat of a sex comedy...like Ranma except with sex. Heh. Perhaps with a sequel I could get it back on track? You tell me.

Stats

Roughly 18800 words in 39 Pages in MS Word with Times New Roman, size 10.

4 days with somewhere between 10-20 hours writing time. At least another 5 hours musing, not including dream-musing which I do sometimes  
(I have no job or life and wasn't allowed an hardly any web time to read fanfics so I resorted to writing.)

First fanfic ever completed before publishing.

One of my largest Fanfictions as of date posted  
(I also have another Ranma fic that's already 49 pages and 26,000 words that isn't yet complete or posted. My first largest being "Complicated Feelings" which was blackballed and flamed to hell for my _useful _criticism of a crappy writer that apparently had many friends in the Eva fanfic branch of I don't know if I'm going to touch Eva fanfiction again. I might create a re-release the story to see how it goes this time around because despite my growth as a writer, my general genre of writing is the same as it was then.)

Good Points:

1) I found that my writing improved astoundingly in some scenes, like the first few.

2) I was in the zone when I started this fic because of temporarily losing my disability of recalling words I want, causing the intro to be, in my opinion, marvelous.

3) My first ever completed Fanfiction.

4) My ending had quite an artistic humor.

5) I seemed to finally achieve the ability to stretch and deepen scenes giving my stories volume without losing purpose or using pointless scenes.

Bad Points:

1) This story got off track from where I intended it to go.

2) It wasn't as long as I'd like, but realized that if I forced it, it would ruin it.

(I might write a sequel for those who wish, and because I want to see how much I could add on to this. However, I will not ruin this one by forcing it into this. It will be separate.)

3) Planned scenes got changed and scrapped causing others to get scrapped and the story to end early.

(This is why no Ryoga. He was the last planned scene I had, and more scenes were going to grow from it.)

4) The scene changes also caused the story to fall from its original purpose. Akane was never supposed to sleep with Ranma, and thus the story ended early.

Specifics on what went wrong

This story was meant to originally be a serious drama stemmed from introducing sex to the "sex comedy" of Ranma ½ as proposed by the preface. It's first twitch at divergence from it's purpose occurred when Nabiki walked in on Kasumi and then Akane walked in on them. Originally, Nabiki _was_ supposed to find out about Kasumi...just not so soon; possibly after where this story ended. Akane _was_ supposed to bust one of the sisters, and I was leaning towards Kasumi. The reason why this scene started the divergence is because it ended up leading to Kasumi and Nabiki sharing Ranma, and that's something I don't think would happen when you turn the "Reality Factor" near max. It makes this fic come off as a "what if Ranma sleeps with all the sisters" fanfiction. Basically seem like one for kicks or to knock your rocks off to. A fic like that doesn't attract many female readers. That was far from my intention. I like Nabiki Ranma pairings, they are very interesting and are fun to make work, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to do Kasumi wrong. I was going to make Nabiki get Ranma, leaving Kasumi in the cold. I originally started this story intending Nabiki to help, and only her, but I thought about Kasumi. Doesn't Kasumi love Ranma like family and is so caring she would sacrifice like that? I thought that was an interesting angle on Kasumi's character.

Eventually Kasumi goes to Akane to comfort her, but she denies it from her "traitorous" sister. That scene still happened mostly on cue. But later Akane was supposed to come to realize her feelings and ask Kasumi for Ranma back. At the time I couldn't figure out how I was going to have Kasumi turn down her sister after she seemed to apparently learn her lesson. On one hand, Kasumi said she _wasn't_ going to give him back. On the other, Kasumi might want Ranma, but she loved her sister and would give Ranma back probably. This was somewhat of a conflict. Kasumi is breaking a promise, or Kasumi is denying her sister's love. I couldn't bring myself to do either.

The final thing that derailed the whole story was when Akane slept with Ranma. She _was_ supposed to _attempt_ to seduce Ranma (deciding to do this with her infinite childish logic), but not actually have success at it. After Ranma flinched away from her, she was supposed to realize how much of a monster she'd been, saying sorry and running out.

That was where Ryoga got cut out. He was supposed to show up that night and Akane pour her heart out to P-Chan. P-chan hops off after he hears Ranma cheated on her, and made her cry, even though it was because she hurt him. (Stupid pig) P-chan then goes to the furo to change and storms into Ranma's room to fight. Akane hears the commotion and follows them until they end up over the Koi pond. Of course, they fall into it, Akane discovering Ryoga's p-chan. From this Akane explodes, etc, etc. I had no idea of what to do after that, but I'd probably have continued with resolving who gets Ranma. I'd tell you how it went here, but even I don't know. Perhaps with a sequel we could find out? Eh?


End file.
